


Iskall and Mumbos' delima

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Arguments, Blood, Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Mumbo and Iskall are fighting and things go violent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"Mumbo! You can't just add bonemeal everywhere and call it good." Iskall shouted.  
"Why not? I mean you do it and then say it looks 'omega'." Mumbo shouted back. Grian staying away from his two shouting friends, shook his head and started to get ready to fly away until-  
"Don't bring Grian into this!" Mumbo shouted, "He isn't responsible for any of what just happened."  
"You say that like he's innocent!"  
Grian turned around and walked towards them.  
"Guys?" Grian asked, his friends still shouting over him,"Guys?" No response. "GUYS!" He finally shouted getting their attention. "You can't just scream at each other over a minor inconvenience! It's irrational!"  
"Yeah, you're one to talk about irrational. Who started the civil war?" Iskall chimed.  
"Well... Me, but that's beside the point. I'm talking about here and now, not the past." Grian said, "We need to focus on Sahara. Come on, I need you two to settle your differences."  
"Uh huh, yeah, sure. Like you could help with that." Iskall retorted.  
"What?"   
"You think that every problem can be fixed by TALKING Grian!" Iskall said, "Not every fight or argument can be won by talking."  
"Don't talk to Grian that way Iskall!" Mumbo shouted, Grian looked down at the ground then started walking backwards when he saw Iskall draw his sword and look towards him.  
"I-Iskall?" Grian stuttered, Iskall didn't say anything but he looked madder than ever. He swung at Grian, Grian only to put his arm up in defense and get a cut on his arm and fall to the ground. He pulled his arm to his chest pretty quick in the process. Then looked at Iskall in horror.   
"Oh my god, Grian.. I'm so sorry." Iskall apologized, but Grian wasn't having any of it he ran out of Sahara and flew away, despite hearing Iskall call him back.

"Good job Iskall. Maybe you should come back when you're wanting to be less hurtful." Mumbo said walking away.  
"And what are you going to do?" Iskall asked.  
"I'm going to go look for Grian. I don't know if I'll be able to find him but I'm gonna see if he's okay. You can stay away from him for now." Mumbo replied flying away, Grian no where in site.

After Grian flew away he decided to go and dive into his ship in a bottle. Granted if he was here there wasn't much room too hide. But he figured it was an okay spot for now. He pulled himself into a corner and pulled his knees to his chest after drinking a spare healing potion. He ignored the chat messages that were being sent to him.

_< MumboJumbo> Does anyon know where Grian went?_   
_< Xisuma> What happened?_   
_< MumboJumbo> Iskall and I got into an argument, Iskall wrapped Grian into it, it turned violent now Grian's gone._   
_< Xisuma> Yeah... That'll do it... I have no idea where he is._   
_< MumboJumbo> Okay, thanks anyways._   
_< Xisuma/msg Grian> Hey where you at?_

He only looked at his communicator that once when X sent him a message.

_< Grian/msg Xisuma> Ship in a bottle, don't tell Mumbo or Iskall I'm here._   
_< XIsuma/msg Grian> Okay, I'm omw_

A few minutes later Grian heard splashing from the outside of where he was. Xisuma walked into where Grian sat, "Hey Grian..."   
Grian didn't look up. "Hey, are you okay?" Xisuma persisted, Grian just shrugged. X kneeled down beside him. "Grian? Buddy look at me." Grian sighed and looked up at the taller hermit. "What did Iskall do?" X asked, Grian didn't answer with words, only showing his arm from where he sliced him. Xisuma took hold of Grians' arm gently, despite Grians' wince. "I know he didn't mean it but... It hurts Xisuma. We're supposed to be friends, and all we're doing is fighting and yeling at each other." Grian said with slight hurt in his voice, "I just don't get it.. Is.. Is it me? It just seems like whenever we do something together they just start yelling then wrap me into it."  
"I'm sure it's not you. I'm sure they're just getting on each others' nerves for no good reason." Xisuma assured.  
"You would think that, X." Grian said getting up.  
"What do you mean G?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything I-"  
"Grian, calm down. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"Y-Yeah.. O-okay." 

  
The next day the Architechs were working on Sahara, or at least Grian was, he was in the conference room just listening to them yell at each other again. Grian eyed the blue liquid in front of him, he had assumed it was water and consumed the entire bottle. That's when Mumbo and Iskall came in bickering. Grian being sat at the table, he had a hand on his head, rubbing the sides with two fingers.  
"Grian! Tell Mumbo he's being an idiot!"  
"What have I told you about bringing Grian into our arguments! This is between you and me! Not him."  
"You need to chill."  
"I need to chill?! You attacked him yesterday for seemingly no reason."  
"Yeah well you thought of some things to say as we-"  
"ENOUGH! Enough of the yelling, enough of the fighting, I'm sick of it!" Grian snapped, "If you two can't work together then I'd suggest leaving. Because this.." Grian gestured to them, "-is getting ridiculous. I can't even keep track of what you're fighting about anymore! I've had enough." Grian walked away from the two as they hung their heads in shame and exchanged glances as Grian flew away.

"I.. Have never heard Grian so genuinely upset before." Mumbo mumbled.  
"Well we both have been being douches to him and ourselves... Mumbo I'm sorry for causing this entire thing.. I don't remember what it was about in the first place, but I'm sorry." Iskall apologized.  
"I shouldn't have egged it on.. Sorry Isk... Friends?"  
"Friends... Speaking of, we should probably find Grian." Iskall said rubbing the back of his neck. "Where do you think he's run off to?"


	2. Chapter 2

As Mumbo and Iskall were flying over the world they were worried that they wouldn't find him. Eventually they decided to look in his base.

"Grian!?" Mumbo shouted, "Grian, are you here?"

Iskall went around to the back of his base checking each floor.

"Maybe he's in his infinity room?" Iskall suggested walking over to the hole in the ground. The two dropped down and found Grian laying on the floor asleep, Mumbo kneeled down beside him and shook him awake.

"Uh.. Hi?" Grian asked.

"Hey, Grian, we wanted to say sorry for being total dickheads to each other an-"

"Sorry? Do.. Do I know you?" Grian asked, Mumbo and Iskall sent each other a glance.

"What? Grian, are you feeling okay?" Mumbo asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Who are you two?" Grian asked standing up.

"Uh, this is Iskall, I'm Mumbo. You're Grian and we're all friends."

"Sorry. But I don't think I know you." Grian said grabbing rockets and flying out of the hole. Mumbo and Iskall kept trying to get him to talk to them, that's when Xisuma came flying in.

"X! Thank god you're here. Grian's acting very, very strange." Iskall said.

"X, can you please tell these two strangers to leave me alone? It's making me uneasy." Grian said walking over.

"Grian, did you happen to drink a potion that was sitting on the table of Sahara?" Xisuma said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, why?" Grian asked. "Yeah, I thought so, Iskall, Mumbo you two are idiots." Xisuma said resetting Grian's memory, he fainted into XIsuma's arms only to wake up seconds later.

"Ow." Grian said as he got help up. "What happened? Why is Xisuma here? And what do you two want?"

"I can answer all your questions Grian." X said. Mumbo and Iskall looked at him with arms crossed. "So, you guys remember how you were fighting over something small right? Well you see, I created a potion that could temporarily set Grian's memory back roughly six months ago and be able to reset it with a push of a button."

"You RESET MY MEMORY?!" Grian shouted.

"Yes, to make them see that when they start screaming at each other then it makes you feel left out and slightly invisible." X said.

The two red stoners opened their mouths to say something then didn't. "Sorry I had to force my hand in this G. But they really left me no choice. Enjoy your talk boys." Xisuma then flew off and disappeared into the night.

"So..." Grian started, "Have you two come up to an agreement?"

"Yeah, and we wanted to apologize to you G. We didn't mean to make you feel invisible, or hurt you in any way. This whole thing started because of something stupid." Iskall said, "We've made up and I hope we can too."

"Of coarse we can. I'm just glad that everything is better. Now then, what about Sahara? Is it still broken?"

Iskall and Mumbo looked at each other with derp faces, "Uh, well.. I mean we found the problem." Mumbo started. Iskall pulled out a baked potato. "A single baked potato." 

Grian had a nervous smile on his face. "Grian..."

"IT WASN'T ME IT WAS THE MAN IN THE CHICKEN COSTUME." Grian shouted in protest before Iskall and Mumbo tackled him to the ground. 

"'It was the man in the chicken costume' he says. Iskall chuckled.

"Your excuses are adorable man."

"Hey, at least I didn't touch the red stone."

"Don't ever touch the red stone, we will actually murder you." Iskall said.

"Well, I won't, Iskall.. More than likely."


End file.
